


Lactose Intolerant

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Keith's Secrets [6]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Nanny learn that Keith is lactose intolerant in the worst possible way for her.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keith's Secrets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lactose Intolerant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This is the next installment of "Keith's Secrets," so this is Keith and Lance as best friends.

"Lactose Intolerant"

Keith didn't usually skip meals nor did he refuse to eat something. He did manage to not partake in meals that had an obvious dairy component to it. Other times, he wasn't so lucky. However, he wouldn't die if he ate it, but the severe abdominal cramps were no fun either.

Even though Keith was observant about what he ate, Lance still kept an eye out for what was being served. Usually, he didn't have to say anything, but it came as a force of habit from being at the academy, where it wasn't always obvious what the food contained.

However, one night at the castle, the food placed in front of the pilots obviously had a lot of cheese in it. Keith's eyes met Lance's, and Keith gestured to the door, letting his second-in-command know he was leaving the room.

"Sorry, Nanny. I just remembered some reports the Galaxy Garrison requested as soon as possible. I need to-"

"I don't think so, Commander. You are not leaving without eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to set a good example for your team, especially her highness. The Garrison can wait for your reports."

Keith reluctantly sat back down, realizing that Nanny wasn't going to let him leave. He eyed the dish again, determining if he could eat some of it without getting the cheese, but it wasn't possible. Since it was a casserole, there were multiple layers of cheese. Keith just sat there, staring at the plate in front of him and not picking up his fork.

"Really, Commander. You aren't even going to eat it? Even Lance is eating it, and he's known to be the picky one!"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"You _must_ eat! You need food in order to stay in form to protect Arus as is your duty!"

"He knows that, Nanny. There's no need to remind any of the boys," Allura spoke up.

Nanny turned around. "Don't behave like these ruffians, princess. Please eat your dinner unlike the commander."

Lance exclaimed as he stood up, "Lady, he'll die if he eats it!"

"Are you saying my food is bad?!"

"Lance, sit down. I'm not going to die if I eat it, and you know that. Nanny, your food is excellent. However, I can't eat this dish. I am lactose intolerant."

"Lactose intolerant? What is that?"

"I am unable to eat dairy products like cheese." Keith gestured at the still uneaten portion sitting in front of him and stood up. "As much as I would love to eat this, I cannot."

Keith stepped away from the table and strode out of the dining hall, aware of everyone's eyes on him. He knew the others were merely surprised at the admission that he was less than perfect. However, he couldn't help but grin at Hunk's question. "Since Keith's not going to eat it, can I have his portion?"

Fin


End file.
